cheezlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhokit Passes
an ai alwayz haytid her bok club 2. LoL by: musicknitter Picture by: Serachan This lolcat or funny picture was posted on Wednesday, June 15th, 2011 at 12:00 pm. AngelPlume June 15, 2011 at 12:01 pm But kitteh, she has hur oan netwurk nao! annipuss June 15, 2011 at 12:03 pm Congrats, AP U hab a solow! AngelPlume June 15, 2011 at 12:05 pm Fankeez, anni! nightshayde June 15, 2011 at 12:04 pm Concatshoelaces, AP! AngelPlume June 15, 2011 at 12:06 pm Fankeeez ns! Ai nawt watchded dat sho eben wen it wuz awn! lunarmommy June 15, 2011 at 3:32 pm an she bought owt my favrit tv channel (diskobery helf) to put herz on insted :mad: Princess Taya June 15, 2011 at 3:38 pm Hao daer hur! annipuss June 15, 2011 at 12:02 pm Kitteh haz controwl uv teh zappur! WestRiverRat June 15, 2011 at 1:01 pm Iz gonna watch Catsablanca, den Kat Awn teh Hawt Tin Rufe, den haz nomz anna nap. catena June 15, 2011 at 12:03 pm Adn noe re-redun teh bukz, eddah! WestRiverRat June 15, 2011 at 1:09 pm Nawt Eben dis ‘Hoem Maid Gushifuds Foar Kittehs’ buk? nightshayde June 15, 2011 at 12:03 pm Awl ur remotes are belong to meh! AngelPlume June 15, 2011 at 12:07 pm Dis mai spawt awn teh kowch, tuu. U can has teh fluur, foar nao. trollingtomcat June 15, 2011 at 12:11 pm If mah frends comez obur yoo haz tu go to deh garaje tho. saaski June 15, 2011 at 2:01 pm _snert_ _wipes off screen_ bluesfan473 June 15, 2011 at 12:12 pm Oprah Shmoprah! Tyme fer Animlol Plannit naow! gunnersmama June 15, 2011 at 12:29 pm O, an Ai rentifyed a fyoo moobeez onyer kredit kard tu…Cat inna Hat, Dat Darn Cat, CATS teh Moosikul an Cat Woomin. Yer welcom. burfday fairy June 15, 2011 at 12:26 pm heers teh burfday fairy to say HAPPEE BURFDAY to Thornius, 3kittymomma an evreewun else hoo haz a burfday today! i haz bringd yummy fudjy burfday caeks, lemmin poppyseed caeks wif dark choklit icing, iskreem, sparkly party punch, baloons, an goodie bags filled wif bownsy balls that lite up wen they bownse, wind-up dansing toy aliens, kandee, an fuzzy kitteh stikkers wif googly eyes! :D an a big swish ob teh burfday wand to making all yor burfday wishes come troo! ———-___¤¤¤¤жжжж٭٭_______¤¤¤¤жжжж٭٭_______¤¤¤¤жжжж٭٭____ The Kafleen the Donkey Burfday Song: It’s yer burfday an dats wunnurmuss it’s yer burfday, it’s troo! ebben doe deres uddurs sharin it dere is onlee WUN SPESHUL U! nightshayde June 15, 2011 at 12:35 pm Happitayl Burfday to Thornius, 3kittymomma & awl uvver burfday peeps … an a bery merry unburfday to ebbreewun else! _nibblols sum lemmin poppyseed caek wif dark choklit icing_ olliesnan June 15, 2011 at 12:28 pm naow youz will stair into mai eyes instead ob watchin teh tv – an be happi do in it too. musicknitter June 15, 2011 at 12:35 pm Hey, dats my lol! Woot! annipuss June 15, 2011 at 1:30 pm Congrats, musicknitter! Duffy June 15, 2011 at 12:48 pm An by teh wae, is tiem yu gets a job so we can affords teh hi-classier gushifud. No Teevee till den. pjperry June 15, 2011 at 12:49 pm Teh oprah is nawt over till teh fat kitteh sings. Tabbymom Jen June 15, 2011 at 12:49 pm Doctor Who conflicks wif Cats frum Hell. Gess which Ai’s watchin?! saaski June 15, 2011 at 2:04 pm Mai kittehs watch Doctor Who. mary0spockn June 15, 2011 at 12:51 pm I hazza sad. This just in from facebook about our friend, Rhokit: “Rhoda E. Kittelsen Rhoda, Ms. K to some, friend, mentor, teacher to many, passed away peacefully this afternoon while under Hospice care. May God bless her and keep her safe in His arms…” Tabbymom Jen June 15, 2011 at 1:01 pm :-( Fanks fur teh mews, sad tho it be. Ai hopes Rhokit can lol at kittehs furefur an efur an efur. nightshayde June 15, 2011 at 1:04 pm :cry: Aidonutfink dis beez unexpected gnuz — but iz sad ennywaiz. _sends peaceful heeling beemz to Rhokit’s famblee & frendz & ebbreewun dat beez affected by hur passing_ :cry: kvnsgrrl June 15, 2011 at 1:28 pm { { { { { { Rhokit’s fambly an frenz } } } } She will be hasing a parade of frens waiting for her obr teh Rainbow Brij. Lungdoc June 15, 2011 at 2:33 pm Thnx for passing along teh message. _Beams of comfort adn peace to teh famblee adn friends, we sends tehm along with those of many others_ Shadowcat June 15, 2011 at 3:31 pm _Sending beems ob lub & peace tu Rhokit’s Fambly & Frenz_ Princess Taya June 15, 2011 at 3:02 pm Wii weel awlwayz lub hur adn Mamagwyn adn Maus adn awl teh Cheezfrends hoo hab crossed teh Rainbow Bridge Shadowcat June 15, 2011 at 3:33 pm _Lites kanduls fur Rhokit, Mamagwyn and Maus_ Heer be sum kanduls if anywun needz tu lite wun mary0spockn June 15, 2011 at 3:50 pm i miss dem. :cry: Princess Taya June 16, 2011 at 9:53 am Mii tu… inuyashad June 15, 2011 at 4:12 pm this is halarios. my cats been doing that. no caption though. Jacob June 15, 2011 at 8:13 pm Do I get in trouble for not speaking cat? Princess Taya June 16, 2011 at 9:54 am Nope lolspeek iz opshunul :)